This invention relates generally to building materials and structures and is particularly directed to a brick wall covering for a primary wall, or substructure.
Face brick structures are used in building construction to improve appearance and enhance durability. Prior art face brick structures typically include a sheet metal lath attached to a wall to be covered by the face brick. An example of this approach is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,140 to Porter et al.
The brick support structure should afford a high degree of bonding to the bricks for structural integrity. The sheet metal panels used in the prior art afford only limited bonding because of the smoothness of the bonding surface and the limited adherence of a layer of paint frequently applied thereto. These prior art sheet metal panels not only typically offer limited bonding to the outer thin brick surface, but also are expensive. The extent of bonding is further limited by tabs extending outward from the sheet metal panel which cause the non-uniform application of grout to which the bricks are bonded on the outer surface of the sheet metal panel. The non-uniform application of the grout due to the presence of these outward extending tabs causes voids in the grout layer. These voids can collect water which, as a result of freezing/thawing cycles, loosen the brick and mortar outer layer on the sheet metal panel and also over time generally result in corrosion of the sheet metal panel and deterioration of other metal components in the wall construction.
These prior art sheet metal based brick support structures also do not generally tie together large areas of the brick veneer resulting in the random propagation of expansion cracks in the brick structure. In addition, relative movement between the primary wall and the outer brick veneer securely mounted thereto produces large compression and expansion forces in the brick veneer leading to the further propagation of cracks in its structure. These cracks lead eventually to the disintegration of the brick veneer necessitating extensive repairs or replacement.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a brick wall covering and attachment means therefor which provides a high degree of bonding between the bricks and underlying substructure, facilitates the application of a brick adhering grout so as to provide a uniform, continuous bonding layer for the bricks, and allows for direct coupling between the brick support structure and the substructure for improved brick support and attachment.